


The Butterfly Prince

by Cressydrizzle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cressydrizzle/pseuds/Cressydrizzle
Summary: In the Kingdom of Psyche, the heir to the throne is anything but ready to rule. Prince Alois Trancy, tired of his isolated life behind castle walls, craves excitement that only an adventure can satisfy.When another kingdom is holding a ball for the newly crowned king, the prince's need to stretch his wings leads him to a chance encounter and an unlikely fiery romance. ClaudexAlois.





	1. Walls of the castle

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Fanfiction and Wattpad under same pen name. Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions for the story! Thanks!

"Good morning, Your Highness. Let's make today another great day." A maid's voice rung cheerfully throughout the large chamber as she pulled open the grand chantilly-lace trimmed curtains, letting the room fill with fresh, almost blindingly bright sunlight. Majestically light wallpaper of a baby blue color adorned the walls with streaks of gold curling around the base like the stem of a flower. With a soft swish of her obsidian and ivory uniform, the maid rolled over the tea cart she had brought with her to the side of the canopy bed placed in the center of the room. As she poured steaming liquid from a pot into a silver tea cup, the covers were pushed aside on the bed and a sleepy yawn followed suit.

The boy, who was nestled under the blankets moments before, rubbed his powder blue eyes groggily after he sat up on the silken sheet beneath him. The teacup was handed to him on a matching saucer and he inhaled the sweet herbal aroma of earl grey before taking a sip.

"Are they back finally today, Hannah?" The boy asked before setting down the teacup.

"It is as you assume, Your Highness. They arrived earlier this morning. Your parents would like to see you as soon as you're ready." The maid responded as she situated his clothes for the day in her arms. With a simple tug, Hannah removed his night shirt and slipped a white ,chiffon blouse over his head. She tied the ribbons attached to the ruffled collar after buttoning the shirt up and slid white thigh-high stockings onto his slender legs. After he was dressed in light blue shorts and a matching overcoat, his maid stood by the door patiently for him.

Walking passed her out the door he was greeted by other maids and butlers bowing throughout the hallway. Their greetings were universal in his mind as they were every other morning. "Good morning, Prince Alois." They all chirped in highly enthusiastic tones. Without a single glance in their direction, he brushed platinum blonde strands out of his eyes and walked through statuesque doors leading into the main dining hall held open by two servants identical in appearance.

The long dining table was set with a bountiful selection of breakfast delicacies and pearl-colored lilies picked fresh from the castle gardens; his mother's favorite. A man sat at the head of the table with a beautiful blonde woman by his side. He ran his hand through his dark chocolate hair as the boy sat down with them at the table.

"You're late." The man stated without looking over at his son. His wife sent him an almost irritable glance before sighing and smiling over at Alois.

"He's just a boy, Dear. We just got back. There's no need to be stern already now is it?" His mother said calmingly before turning her attention back over to the boy. "I know it was only two weeks but I hope you've been fine by yourself, my love. "

"You spoil him to much. That is exactly the problem." The king sighed and finally set his gaze upon his son who was paying more attention to the blueberry scone on his plate then his newly returned parents. "Your fifteenth birthday is less than three months away. I was already working on the royal court and helping my father at that age. You've got to start taking more responsibility around here."

Alois's sharp blue gaze met with the king's over his scone. It didn't matter in his opinion. His days were run on a tight schedule from the moment he woke up to his nightly baths. Tutors from all over the kingdom came daily for the young prince's lessons and it truly was tiring. "I don't see how it matters anyway. If it's so important have someone else deal with it." He cheekily replied before taking a big bite out of flaky pastry in front of him.

His father's hands slammed down on the table with a loud bang. "You're the heir to the throne! It is time for you to grow up whether you like it or not, Alois!" The booming sound of his voice echoed throughout the room. "By the end of October I want you to start working in the court learning how to address laws. That is all."

"Dear please... There's no need to best harsh with him..." The queen started but the boy had already started to exit the room, the servants not saying a word as he stormed out. It wasn't uncommon for the king and prince to bicker and it had been that way since the prince was small. Because of their strained relationship, his younger brother had been studying over seas the past year; his father hoping this would make his other son more prepared to support their kingdom. Alois missed the boy dreadfully and the castle walls started feeling more and more like a prison without his cheerful grin.

As he made it back to his chamber, he found his maid cleaning up the tea cart and folding his night-shirt neatly into a basket.

"Oh! You're back already!" Hannah exclaimed. "... I'm assuming it didn't go well as usual, Your Highness?" Her indigo colored-lips smiled sympathetically at him.

"I'm sick of him always telling me what to do!" The young prince snapped before plopping down on his plush bed that had just been made.

"He is your father after all, Your Highness...At least look on the bright side. You have the rest of the day to relax." She said cheerfully, hoping to brighten him up.

"Really?" Alois questioned, his icy eyes staring at her curiously.

"Yes. There is a ball being held at the royal castle in Ariadne Kingdom. A lot of the maids are attending. Your parents granted them off for the evening. Apparently this is new king's first ball as ruler. I'm sure it will be absolutely extravagant. All ladies in the land are invited. Seems to me they're just trying to find him a wife." She chuckled lightly before tucking the laundry basket on the lower level of the cart.

"Extravagant huh? I wish I could go just to get out of this hell hole..." Alois sighed longingly while staring up at the ceiling.

"You know your father would freak if he found out you left the palace." She replied, instantly regretting bringing that up from the bright look in her master's eyes. "Your Highness please... You seriously can't think be thinking of going to that ball... The castle in Ariadne Kingdom is two hours from here. There's no way you could be out all night without anyone noticing."

"But most of the maids will be out tonight and father will be busy just getting back from his trip!" He argued back. Hannah knew better than anyone once an idea got in that head of his, it was impossible to talk him out of it.

"What would you even wear? You couldn't wear any of your normal clothes, My lord. If the heir to Psyche Kingdom was found unsupervised at another kingdom's ball..." A shiver ran up her spine at the thought of the punishment that would certainly come her way if the blonde boy was caught. After a moment of staring into those excited blue eyes, Hannah sighed and shook her head. "I'm not going to talk you out of this am I..?" She turned her back to him and began pushing the cart out the door to continue the rest of her chores for the day. "Come down to the maid chambers by three. I'll get you ready for the ball. Oh Alois Trancy... The things you put me through..." The maid mumbled under her breathe as she exited the prince's room.

X-X

By the time the clock reached three, Alois snuck his way down to the lower quarters of the castle. Majority of the maids were already gone to get dolled up for the ball and the rest of the staff were relaxed with the loose schedule. While making sure not to be seen by any lingering staff, he opened the door to his maid's room in the servant hallway and headed inside. Even though she was a servant, being the personal maid to the prince since he was an infant, she had her own room with all the necessities she could ask for. His eyes widened the slightest when he saw her.

"Ready to get started, My lord?" Hannah asked as she turned around. Unlike her usual appearance, the maid was dressed in a luscious dark purple gown with a high french braid running through her long hair.

"Why are you dressed like that?" The blonde asked with a incredulous tone.

"Well someone has to supervise you on this trip now don't they?" She said in response simply as she opened up her wardrobe. "I've been thinking the past few hours how we can get you through this ball without being recognized... Even though it might not be the most desirable option, I've figured out a way." She pulled out a spring lavender ball gown with delicate white lace.

"For me? In that flower of a dress?" Annoyance rippled in the young royal's voice and his eyebrows were raised.

"You want to get out of here on your own for once isn't that right? I see no other option. We must start now if you're serious; the ball starts at six and the ride will be long."

The young boy's wanderlust beat out the hesitant voices in his mind and he allowed her to dress him for the ball. By the time she was finished, he couldn't believe the reflection staring back at him was his own. Long, curled extensions flowed elegantly down to his back and a single white rose was tucked behind his ear. The lavender gown ,that had belonged to his mother when she was young, fit him like a glove and extenuated his lithe figure beautifully. White gloves ran up to his elbows and matched the lace on the frilly yet still elegant gown.

Standing behind him, Hannah strung a strand of shining pearls along his neck and hooked them in the back. "There we go... Perfect. These were my mother's pearls. They look perfect against your fair complexion, Your Highness." A genuinely loving smile flickered on her lips as a soft ring echoed off the landline phone on her dresser. "That must be the carriage! It's now or never." Hannah waited until her young master left the room to follow behind him, quietly closing the door behind them.


	2. A fateful encounter

By the time the carriage arrived in Ariadne, the royal city was lit up so decorative for the ball it reminded the young prince of fireflies over a lake on a calm summer's night. Carriages trailed in front and behind them as women and men of all ages were dropped off at the castle in the distance to be escorted inside. Alois could feel excitement start to grow inside of him as their own carriage finally halted at the gates. The door suddenly opened and a butler in a crisp black uniform took his hand and helped the boy step out of the carriage and onto the smoothly paved road.

Awe struck the boy almost instantly as he stared up at the grand castle in front of him. Unlike the Victorian style castle he grew up in, the Ariadne royal castle was strikingly tall, built with a small hint of gothic architecture that was unlike anything he had ever seen before. A sudden light touch on his back caught his attention and he looked back to see Hannah by his side.

"A lot different from home no?" She said with a small smile. "Let's follow the other insides. Don't forget where we are, Your Highness. Please try and behave."

X-X

Incoming groups were guided into the ballroom and it truly was a sight to behold. Couples danced to the melodious sounds of the musicians' instruments, the harmonious tones breezing with such a fluidity that it gave the event a certain ambiance of elegance. Waiters traveled around with silver trays holding varieties of cocktails and hors d'oeuvres. Ladies conversed with one another when not dancing; their dresses in a wide assortment of colors and designs. While he had been to plenty of balls before, the experience of being somewhere new out of his parents' supervision provided a new air of wonder to the boy.

Alois didn't notice as he lost Hannah in the crowd; he was too caught up in the moment to pay it any attention. A waiter offered him a drink from a tray which he gladly accepted. As he sipped the sweet citrus beverage he overheard a few ladies in matching turquoise dresses talking about how beautiful the palace garden was. 'I don't remember passing a garden on the way in... I wonder where it is...' The blonde thought as he looked passed the musicians at a set of closed doors. Letting his curiosity take over, Alois made his way through the mass of people before reaching the doors. With a simple push the doors easily parted enough space for him to squeeze out.

The door did in fact lead out to the garden. The pathway was made of thin white stones and bushes lined the side of it, topped with beautifully bloomed red roses and curled leaves. In the middle there was a large fountain and Alois could still hear the trickle of the water over the music from indoors. Unlike the extravaganza going on in the ballroom, the dimly lit garden held a peaceful and delicate atmosphere that enhanced the beauty of the surrounding flowers. He passed the fountain, his dress ruffling from the slight breeze, and came to a dead end of more red roses. At the other side of the wall of roses, a statuesquely built man stood with his back facing Alois. The light raining down from the full moon appeared to glisten on his marble pale skin.

The sound of his heels against the pathway caught the man's attention and he turned around and stared straight at the blonde. Alois suddenly found a sharp, honey-dripping golden gaze focused on him. A moment of silence stretched between them and the boy felt his heart start to race in an usually quick pace.

"I didn't think anyone else would be out here." The man with black hair as dark as night said, finally breaking the silence. There was something in his emotionless voice that pulled him in and captivated him unlike anyone he had ever met before.

"Disappointed?" The blonde retorted childishly with a saucy little smirk. A ghost of a smile barely played on the man's lips from his response.

"Can't say I am." He responded, his intense gaze never leaving Alois's face.

"It's awfully pretty out here... Though there's not enough types of flowers for my taste." Alois paused for a moment before fixing him with an annoyed expression. "Well? Are you going to introduce yourself or just leave me waiting?"

"Claude. Enchanted, my lady." The black haired man said, his interest growing in the blonde by every fiery word he spoke.

"Claude? My, what an awfully cute name." Alois smiled in amusement as the man adjusted his black-framed glasses. Claude plucked a single red rose off its bush before presenting it to Alois.

"Are you heading back to the ball? Could I bother you for a dance?" The man asked.

Alois accepted the rose with a smile. "Since you asked so nicely... I suppose I can humor you."

He followed the man back into the ballroom while still holding onto the beautiful flower. Alois found it a bit odd as the crowd parted for them but decided to pay it no mind. They soon made it to the middle of the ballroom and he felt Claude's arm wrap securely around his waist. A new song began to play and he was suddenly whisked around in sync with the music. Other couples soon began to dance around them but Alois was completely transfixed on Claude. He found himself staring at his perfectly sculpted face, never thinking he could forget the deep, dreamy color of his eyes no matter how hard he tried. The song ended more quickly then he would have liked and Claude pulled back the slightest bit, a spark racing through Alois's body as their hands brushed up against one another.

Before either one of them had a chance to speak, Hannah rushed up to his side and grabbed his hand. She pulled the young prince along with her through the crowd and hurriedly exited the ballroom.

"What is going on!?" He asked briskly, startled from her sudden actions.

"I just bumped into one of the maids. Her husband works in maintenance in the royal court. The scheduled meeting was canceled for tonight! We have to get you back home before your father notices." Hannah said in a rush. Their long gowns flowed behind them as they ran over to the parked carriage. She quickly spoke to the driver before they hurried inside. The white horses whinnied loudly in the night before taking off by the driver's orders.

"Out of all the people at the ball... The king? But I guess I'm not surprised with you..." Hannah said with sigh as the carriage raced over the bridge of the royal city.

"King?" He blinked back at her with a confused expression.

"You didn't know? Well I suppose you wouldn't would you... You were dancing with king Claude Faustus. He seemed pretty interested in you to say the least." Another sigh fell from her lips.

'Claude was the king?' Alois thought with awe. 'Interested in me huh...' He felt a small smile start to tug on his lips and he stared at the red rose in his hand, the perfectly bloomed flower seeming even more beautiful then before.


	3. Fairies and Bluebells

The morning greetings faded into the background as the young prince passed by the pristine line of servants. Their smiles were brighter than usual and they were practically glowing with hospitality. Not a speck was to be seen and the glistening marble flooring was borderline blinding. There was no doubt. An important guest was in the Psyche palace.

A detail Alois was painfully aware of.

His dream of being whirled around in the arms of a mysterious king came to an abrupt halt as his maid shook him awake, unable to suppress the panicked expression etched on her bronze features. It was like any other day. The young royal's presence was requested in the dining hall per usual yet it appeared a special guest would be joining him and his parents.

King Faustus himself.

The routinely walk from his chamber to the hall suddenly felt foreign and dreadfully long, his footsteps echoing in his ears as his heels clicked against the flooring. While it wasn't uncommon for other royals to visit from time to time, after sneaking out the night before, no chances could afford to be taken. Hannah, undoubtedly, would lose her job if the secret was revealed and he would be lucky if a scolding and stricter security would be his only punishment.

"Your parents just returned from their trip yesterday, Your Highness," His maid had said while dressing him. "This is the first opportunity he would have had to visit them. I'm absolutely sure this has nothing to do with you." Her words were solid yet uncertainty wavered her voice. "Just please….Be careful."

As always, identical servants held the doors to the hall open for the prince. Servants came and went but Alois could remember the triplet butlers since he was a young child. Never did he hear them speak though quite often he would spy the trio mumbling to each other, something that always frustrated the ill-tempered blonde yet amused his younger brother. The three men bowed their heads in respect as he passed them, forcefully trying to untangled the knots growing in his stomach.

"Look who finally decided to join us." An aggravated glance was shot his way, a disapproving look Alois was much too familiar with.

"Good morning, father." Came his lifeless reply while he sunk into his normal chair, instantly grabbing a madeleine to nibble upon.

"This is my eldest son I was telling you about." The king's brow furrowed in frustration at his son's fickle behavior. "Alois, allow me to introduce you to the new ruler of Ariadne kingdom, king Claude Faustus."

Unable to avoid the gaze burning into him any longer, the prince lifted his eyes to the man adjacent to his father. His heart stuttered, constrained beneath his ribcage as he was met with a sharp yet cryptic gaze. He simply melted into those golden pools, the depth pulling him closer and closer to the point it made him want to scream.

Alois was by no means what you would call shy but, as the boy was caught in the king's gaze like a butterfly in the fangs of a spider, all the words stuck in his throat. Everything else vanished. It was just him and the king who whisked him around on the ballroom floor the night before.

"Alois, was it? It is a pleasure to meet you." A deep, baritone voice pulled the young prince out of his mesmerized trance. A slight nod was given in return before he returned his attention to the pastry held loosely in his hands. If Claude recognized the blonde at all, his stoic expression gave nothing away.

"The council meeting was canceled last minute so I'm afraid I must be returning to business." The Psyche ruler rose from his seat before continuing to speak. "Allow my son to give you a tour of the castle."

"But father I-" He was cut off by a venomous glare and he bit down on his tongue bitterly.

X—X

"Do you always dress like that?" Alois question as he strolled in front of the king, servants clearing the way for them.

"One of noble standings should always be dressed to the upmost standard." The man said while pushing up his glasses. "I'm sure you're aware of that fact yourself, Your Highness."

He couldn't help it as his lips twitched into a smile. It was a nickname bestowed upon those born into the lavish lifestyle of royalty but hearing it in that impassive voice sent a shiver down his spine. It was oddly addictive, like venom tainting his veins with every word. There was something odd about this man. Silent and emotionless. Each word meticulously chosen and spoken with precision.

What made this newly crowned ruler so different from every other person Alois ever met? Claude was like a heavily complicated puzzle that changed positions every time he thought he found a single answer. What was the truth? The king made of iron stone or the suave gentlemen who swayed him around on the dance floor? It was a question Alois planned on unearthing.

"But why so much black? You look like a mourner." He turned slightly to look at the man, his voice ringing in a teasing manner. "Weren't you wearing green last night?" A single brow was raised at his question but otherwise the king's face remained unchanged. "The maids said the king was wearing green and gold at the ball last night." Alois added quickly before turning on his heels.

"Is there anywhere in particular you would care to see, Your Majesty?" The boy gazed up at the other male through his eyelashes, lathering up the charm in his voice like a purr. The quick change of subject was not unnoted by the king but he didn't comment upon it.

"Your kingdom is quite renown for its bountiful vegetation. I am intrigued to see your garden." The black haired man commented while his amber optics connected with the boy's.

"You talk as odd as you dress." The blonde chimed back as he lead the way out to the palace gardens. "What a stuffy man you are." His voice rippled in amusement as a laugh escaped his lips. "Such a bore!"

X—-X

The frigid fall wind caressed the royal's face as he listened to the geese wade in the shallow pond, knees pulled up to his chest while inhaling the floral aroma around him. His sky colored eyes idly switched from the honking avians to the man examining the carpet of flowers around them.

"So many butterflies even at this time of year." Claude acknowledged, a hand raised that held a perched insect. "It appears they don't call this Kingdom Psyche for nothing." He came to stand by the blonde while the azure-hued butterfly fluttered off him.

"There is almost always tons of butterflies around here. A lot of nectar-rich flowers. At least that's what it says in the tourist brochures." Alois said before shrugging. "A lot of animals too."

"Like the goose?" He inquired, golden optics flickering over to the pond.

"Her name is Julie." The boy responded with a small, childish huff.

"I apologize." The man responded in a monotone tone while pushing up his spectacles. "Do all the animals have names?"

Alois paused for a moment, fingers intertwining together, and turned his gaze up to Claude. "Of course. The fairy named them all." It was only a moment of silence yet it felt as if it stretched an eternity to the prince. So many years did the servants hear about his fascination with magic. As time passed, and he started growing into his teenage years, the mentioning of the garden fairies were ceased by his father. But it didn't matter to Alois anymore. Luka had been sent away.

There was no more talk of magic with out his little brother around.

"Legend has it a fairy lives in this garden." He continued after the silence grew unbearable. "Her name is Delilah. She used to make flower crowns with me and my little brother all the time with her favorite flower…" Alois trailed off, gaze dropping as he realized how childish he sounded, preaching about magic to a king of all things. His eyes squeezed closed, the knots returning to his stomach in tangles, only to reopen as a hand calmly rest on his shoulder.

"Bluebells?" Claude simply asked.

"What?"

"The fairy's favorite flower? It is said fairies use them to summon other fairies to meetings."

It felt as if the breathe was stolen from his lungs. Alois could detect no insincerity from the tall man. Not like the others who would simply brush off his childish belief or give him tight smiles. Someone who held interest in his thoughts and looked upon him as a equal instead of a snotty child.

"Yeah…Bluebell's are my favorite too." A light rose stained his cheeks as his gaze yet again drifted along the pond.

"Sweet yet mysterious. They suit you." Kneeling besides the blonde, Claude held out a hand to the goose who waddled on land in front of him. To Alois's surprise, the bird nuzzled her beak against the king's hand. "You should have worn them last night."

The boy suddenly choked back a laugh. "Oh? So is that why you came here today? To rat me out to my father?"

"Your personal business is none of my concern, Your Highness." He pushed up his glasses once more while the goose curled up by his feet. "Though my agenda was centered around you."

"What do you mean?" A brow rose curiously as he leaned forward to run his hand along the goose's feathers.

"A request from your father. He wishes for me to help prepare you for the throne. It appears none of his tactics have bore any fruits."

Alois chewed on his bottom lip, partially in irritation at his father and the other pure confusion. "What does that mean?"

"For you to come to live in the Ariadne palace for a few weeks."

A blank look crossed the blonde's face at his words. It was a chance. A chance to escape the prison his life revolved around, if only for a short while. Claude took his silence as a cue to keep talking.

"You would be shadowing me and learning directly your future role as king." He rose back to his feet after he finished, much to the goose's dismay.

"Claude?" He questioned after the silence once again stretched between them, using the name he presented him the night before.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Golden orbs raised to the prince's face.

"When can we leave?"


End file.
